Dudas y sorpresas en un día especial
by A. Thunderbird
Summary: Acompaña a Ash durante su cumpleaños, un día diferente a lo normal lleno de confusiones y alegrías. ¿Cómo será? / Contiene algo de Pokéshipping.


¡Hola!

Antes que nada, me gustaría dar las gracias a todos los que han comentado _Sirenas y dragones_. El apoyo de unos lectores tan generosos como vosotros significa mucho para mí, de verdad. Lo cierto es que tenía mis dudas sobre si continuar o no con el fic, y entre que estoy pasando por una etapa difícil y tengo poquísimas ganas o inspiración para escribir, estuve a punto de tirar la toalla. Pero en vista de la buena acogida que está teniendo el primer capítulo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que el segundo vea la luz del día.

En lo referente a este One-Shot, lo escribí hace ya más de dos meses por motivo de una actividad que una amiga organizó en mi foro. La actividad en cuestión consistía en narrar el cumpleaños de algún personaje de Pokémon añadiendo un toque de originalidad a ese tema en común (por ejemplo, que fuera el cumpleaños de alguien y se lo felicitaran a otro, o lo típico de la fiesta sorpresa fingiendo que nadie se acuerda...). Viendo que el resultado gustó a mis lectores de por allí, he decidido compartirlo también con todos vosotros.

**Algunas notas y aclaraciones:** 1. Sé que me olvidé a Max. Puedo disculparme mil veces si queréis, pero es que para cuando me acordé ya era complicado incluirle. De todos modos, no creo que sea un detalle tan importante. 2. Por ahí menciono algo de ''diez horas''. Quizá sea algo exagerado (no sé cuánto hay de Teselia a Kanto en avión, ¿vale?) pero que conste que lo puse para hacerlo más gracioso.

* * *

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana le hicieron levantar lentamente los párpados. Poco a poco, el pequeño roedor amarillo abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el mundo de la realidad. Descansado tras un agradable sueño, alzó las orejas y se incorporó para observar el nuevo día que ya había comenzado, mientras feliz estiraba sus patitas delanteras para desperezarse.  
Luego recordó que no estaba solo y volteó para observar el rostro del joven que roncaba a su lado, profundamente dormido. Sonrió. Incluso Pikachu sabía que aquella era una fecha muy especial, y no pensaba permitir que el chico durmiera durante una mañana entera como solía hacer cuando estaba en casa. No, ese día no.  
Apenas un segundo de concentración, y las chispas relucientes acudieron a los polos eléctricos de sus mejillas. Su mirada, antes más tierna, se volvió algo maliciosa cuando frunció un poco el ceño, al igual que su sonrisa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y liberó toda la electricidad generada con un único y potente movimiento que alcanzó de lleno al muchacho durmiente.  
El calambrazo enseguida dio resultado. Con una exclamación de dolor, el adolescente se levantó lo más rápidamente que pudo. La descarga hacía tiempo que había finalizado, pero él permaneció allí; sentado, chamuscado y respirando con dificultad, durante algunos instantes.  
Cuando se hubo recuperado, bajó la mirada hasta hallar al culpable de su brusco despertar.

—Pikachu, ¿has sido tú? —preguntó, todavía algo adormilado, como si existiera otra posibilidad. El Pokémon rió como toda respuesta, divertido ante la innecesaria duda. Pero Ash no se lo estaba pasando igual de bien—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —inquirió, un tanto molesto.

—Pika-pi. Chu pika, pikachu —le explicó el ratón. Ash no entendía su lenguaje, pero comprendió que había olvidado algo. No tardó en darse cuenta.

—¡Cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños! —recordó—. Y no querías que me levantara tarde hoy, ¿verdad, colega? —adivinó, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su compañero—. Muchas gracias por despertarme, Pikachu.

Entusiasmado, Ash abandonó la cama y se vistió. Terminó de ajustarse la gorra y le ofreció el brazo a su Pokémon, que enseguida se situó en su hombro.

—¿Listo para empezar un día inolvidable, Pikachu? —le dijo. Éste asintió, contagiado por la alegría e impaciencia de su entrenador.

Juntos, salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron hacia las escaleras, hacia una jornada repleta de sorpresas.

Nada más descender el último escalón, Ash se encontró con una persona conocida.

—Felicidades, Ash —lo recibió con dulzura una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes mientras depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla. El gesto extrañó un poco al joven y le causó un leve rubor.

—Gracias, Misty —le agradeció—. ¿A qué ha venido eso? —cuestionó confundido, refiriéndose claramente al beso.

Sin embargo, tuvo que quedarse sin respuesta. Misty se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a dos chicas de ojos azules, que gritando su nombre se arrojaron a los brazos de su amigo. Pikachu saltó a tiempo para evitar caer al suelo con su entrenador.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —le deseó alegremente la que era un poco mayor, una bonita muchacha de cabellos castaños.

—¡Aura, Maya! —exclamó de la misma forma al reconocer a las dos coordinadoras. Cuando los tres volvieron a ponerse de pie, las observó con curiosidad—. Pensaba que no vendríais.

—¿Y abandonar a uno de nuestros mejores amigos en su día más especial? —le replicó Maya, con un toque fingido de reproche en su voz—. Ni soñarlo.

Mientras, una figura lo observaba todo desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era Delia. La mujer se acercó a su hijo y lo envolvió en un abrazo, de esos tan cálidos y reconfortantes como sólo una madre sabe dar, pero que a la vez casi le deja sin respiración.

—Mi pequeño —le susurró entre lágrimas—. Mira cuánto has crecido ya. Cuando saliste de viaje por primera vez no eras más que un niño, pero ahora… eres todo un hombrecito —pronunció, dejándose llevar por la emoción que la embargaba—. Que cumplas muchos más, cariño. Y recuerda que tu madre siempre se sentirá muy orgullosa de ti.

Delia deshizo el abrazo y permitió que su hijo le secara esas lágrimas que no había podido retener.

—Muchas gracias, mamá. Y sabes que nunca lo olvido.

Poco después, Ash pudo comprobar que no sólo su madre y sus tres amigas se encontraban allí para felicitarle.

—Espero que en la fiesta haya alguna chica guapa, porque sino me voy —bromeó un chico moreno mientras se aproximaba a él.

—¡Brock! —le saludó, feliz de reencontrarse con su amigo—. Tú nunca cambiarás —rió.

—¿Y quién sería si lo hiciera? —concedió Brock, al tiempo que ambos se daban la mano para repetir ese gesto con el que se habían despedido la última vez que se vieron.

—¡Ash! —le llamó un joven mientras se apresuraba a reunirse al grupo—. ¿Llego tarde para felicitarte también?

—No, claro que no, Tracey. Me alegro de verte a ti también —contestó el aludido.

—Felicidades, entonces. El Profesor Oak me ha pedido que te diga que le gustaría que luego te pasaras por su laboratorio, para que él y Gary también puedan felicitarte —habló Tracey.

—De acuerdo, iré más tarde. Gracias por decírmelo —accedió Ash.

El cumpleañero dedicó unos segundos a observar a todos aquellos que habían ido a su casa sólo para verle. Algunos habían recorrido una larga distancia, al contrario que otros que apenas habían tenido que andar unos pasos. Él apreciaba de igual forma que estuvieran allí. El caso es que todavía faltaba alguien más.

—Ojalá el cumplir años te ayude a madurar un poco —se burló una voz femenina con sorna mientras la chica de largos cabellos violetas hacía su entrada.

Ash se giró y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Iris! —exclamó—. ¿Has venido desde Teselia sólo para visitarme?

—No, claro que no —comenzó ella, con un tono de clarísima ironía—. Me dirigía a Jotho para conocer a Lance y he parado aquí porque me pillaba muy de camino —terminó, recalcando la palabra ''muy''.

Ash se decepcionó un poco con esa respuesta. Confiaba en que su amiga fuera más amable con él en esa ocasión. Pero no.  
Una persona más decidió intervenir en aquella conversación.

—Vamos, Iris —le pidió—. He sido yo quien te ha acompañado durante las diez horas de viaje en avión. Reconoce que estabas muy ilusionada con la idea de volver a ver a Ash.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? —negó enfadada mientras se encaraba con el sonriente chico de pelo y ojos verdes—. No tendrías que haber dicho eso. Parecerá lo que no es —se quejó.

—Venga ya —le replicó con suavidad—,¿qué te cuesta agregarle un toque más dulce a la receta de hoy? —inquirió. Luego le volvió a prestar más atención al cumpleañero— Felicidades, Ash.

—Gracias Millo. No puedo creer que hayáis venido —admitió Ash.

Iris, tras dudar unos segundos, se acercó a regañadientes a él y le dio un abrazo. De reojo, vio como Millo sonreía complacido, y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Feliz cumpleaños —soltó al fin, cuando se separaban. Suspiró. No sabía cuál de los dos la exasperaba más, pero en el fondo reconocía que los quería mucho.

Ya reunidos todos, hicieron las presentaciones convenientes y llegó el momento del desayuno. Tras atiborrarse de todo tipo de deliciosa comida preparada exclusivamente para él por su querida madre, Ash cogió a Pikachu y fue al laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Allí recibió encantado las felicitaciones de éste y su nieto, además de las de todos sus Pokémon. Hubo un pequeño problema cuando Snorlax quiso abrazarle, pero aparte de eso y el ''caluroso'' saludo de Charizard, no tuvo más accidentes. Sólo que cambiando el ''no'' por un ''sí'' y el ''más'' por ''muchos'', que equivale a su número de Pokémon.

Sin embargo, tras esto no recibió ninguna muestra de afecto, ni sucedió nada fuera de lo que sería un día normal. Sus amigos incluso lo ignoraron un poco, hablando entre ellos y algunos aún conociéndose. Aquello le extrañó, pero pasadas un par de horas sencillamente estaba aburrido y quizá algo entristecido por la falta de atención de sus seres queridos. Pikachu fue aparentemente el único que lo notó, y, decidido a alegrarle el día, tiró del bajo de sus pantalones hasta que se levantó del sillón donde se había espachurrado. Después lo guió hasta la puerta, indicándole que dieran un paseo.

—Me ayudará a despejarme —accedió Ash a la propuesta de su Pokémon, encogiéndose de hombros.  
Pikachu asintió. No tenía duda alguna de que funcionaría. Vaya si funcionaría.

Así, sin tan siquiera avisar a nadie, entrenador y compañero Pokémon dejaron la casa. Ash no sospechaba que la sugerencia de su amigo escondía, o más bien descubriría, algo.

Una brisa fresca procedente del mar zarandeaba las briznas de hierba y se colaba entre sus cabellos negros azulados mientras caminaba a paso relajado por Pueblo Paleta. Respiró hondo, disfrutando del ambiente que invitaba a no quedarse encerrado en casa. A veces, si pasaba varios días allí entre viaje y viaje, también salía a pasear. Le recordaba la sensación de libertad que experimentaba cuando recorría las distintas regiones del Mundo Pokémon, y además le ayudaba a reorganizar sus ideas después de una derrota en la Liga o cualquier cosa que alterara su estado de ánimo. Pero lo cierto era que en sólo contadas ocasiones se concentraba en algo que no fuera el entrenamiento Pokémon. Esa era una de ellas.  
Como ya era sabido, ese día cumplía un año más. Aquello implicaba que debía crecer, no sólo físicamente, sino mentalmente. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, se daba cuenta de que estaba dejando de ser un niño, y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya sería todo un adulto. Comenzaban a preocuparle cosas a las que antaño no había dado gran importancia y resolvía viejas preguntas, a cambio de las cuales surgían millones de nuevos interrogantes.  
Por eso precisamente le había afectado que no le hicieran demasiado caso. Realmente necesitaba a sus amigos, a esas personas cercanas, para que le apoyaran en aquellos momentos en los que se sentía algo perdido, como si de pronto viviera en un mundo distinto. Deseaba que alguno de ellos pudiera resolver sus dudas, pero en el fondo ya sabía que él mismo debía hacerlo, que aquello formaba parte de su camino y no del de otra persona.  
Darle vueltas a esos asuntos lo dejaba sin energía, así que se sentó sobre el verde tapiz que bailaba al ritmo del viento y fue arrastrado por la sencilla magia de aquel paisaje tan natural y a la vez tan bello. Con una mano acarició la cabeza de Pikachu, como había hecho un rato antes, y observó cómo el roedor se tumbaba a su lado. Era increíble cómo podían llegar a entenderse sin palabras, y a veces se cuestionaba si por la cabeza del Pokémon eléctrico también pasarían interrogantes como los suyos. Quizá no fuera tan mala idea preguntárselo.

—Oye, Pikachu —empezó. El ratón amarillo abrió los ojos y lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿No te pasa a ti también? —Pikachu ladeó la cabeza, sin entender muy bien a dónde pretendía llegar su entrenador—. Ya sabes, que de repente un día te levantas y es como si no entendieras nada de lo que pasa.

El roedor lo miró, comprensivo, y le dedicó algunas palabras en ese lenguaje que él no podía traducir. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Que sí? ¿Que no? A fin de cuentas, ¿qué importaba? El caso era que tenía un compañero que lo comprendía y lo escuchaba en cualquier situación. Lo demás sólo eran detalles sin importancia.

Pasado un rato, Ash decidió que ya era hora de ir regresando a casa. Aunque no le hicieran demasiado caso, seguía siendo su cumpleaños, y tenía que encontrar la forma de pasárselo bien. Él mismo tendría que animar el ambiente.  
Se levantó y caminó para alcanzar a Pikachu, que ya le llevaba un par de pasos de ventaja. Estaba ya muy cerca de la puerta cuando observó que su Pokémon se detenía. Se giró para mirarlo y vio que señalaba algo en el suelo. Unas huellas, seguramente humanas, que se dirigían a la parte de atrás del edificio. No las había visto antes.  
La curiosidad le venció y tomó la decisión de seguirlas para ver qué querían mostrarle.  
Y allí encontró una sorpresa inesperada. Apoyada sobre la pared de atrás de la casa, con un lazo que indicaba que era un regalo, halló una bicicleta con aspecto de recién comprada y una nota que la acompañaba. Ilusionado, la leyó:

Para que nunca olvides cómo nos conociste.  
De tus amigas Misty, Aura y Maya

Una gran sonrisa no pudo evitar aparecer en su rostro, junto con un brillo de alegría y emoción en sus ojos castaños. Sin poder esperar un segundo más, deshizo el lazo que envolvía la bicicleta y se montó en ella. Dio una vuelta y media alrededor de la casa y se detuvo. Tres personas lo observaban felices desde la puerta. Tras mostrarles con la expresión de su rostro cuánto apreciaba su regalo, volvió a pedalear con entusiasmo.

—¡Gracias, chicas! —les gritó mientras agitaba una mano, mirándolas a ellas y no a lo que tenía delante. Para cuando volvió la cabeza, ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Ash, cuidado! —le avisó la joven de cabellos añiles. Pero eso no evitó que se diera de bruces contra el árbol que había en medio de su camino.

Sus amigas corrieron hacia él para comprobar si se había hecho daño. Lo encontraron semiinconsciente y aturdido por el golpe.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó angustiada Aura.

Ash levantó lentamente los párpados. Al principio, su visión era borrosa, pero poco a poco fue recuperando claridad. Lo primero que vio fue un par de orbes esmeralda que lo miraban con gran preocupación.

—Gracias a Arceus que estás bien —suspiró la pelirroja con alivio—, no vuelvas a darnos un susto así nunca más, ¿vale? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que le preguntaban. Entonces reparó en que Misty estaba sobre él, y tan cerca que sentía su cuerpo tocar el suyo. La sangre le subió a las mejillas y, casi sin querer y arrepintiéndose más tarde de ello, pronunció las primeras ridículas palabras que le vinieron a la mente.

—Creo que ahora no podría estar mejor. —Y luego sonrió de forma aún más ridícula, sin ni él mismo comprender muy bien por qué lo había dicho.

Misty pareció entender por dónde iba el hilo de sus pensamientos, y sonrojándose en una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza, levantó la mano y le cruzó la cara con una bofetada que le hizo ver las estrellas. Maya y Aura se asustaron al verla reaccionar así. No conocían muy bien a la Misty enfadada, pero ya comenzaban a tenerle cierto respeto.

—¡Ash Ketchum! —reclamó enojada—. ¡No sé en qué estarías pensando, pero bórralo inmediatamente de tu cabeza! —Se levantó, se marchó, y no se dignó a dirigirle ninguna otra palabra. Las otras dos la vieron irse, pero no le dijeron nada. No fuera que les tocara cobrar a ellas también. Después intercambiaron una mirada y, como por acuerdo tácito, ambas se pusieron de pie.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa —le dijo Maya a Ash, viendo cómo éste se sobaba la mejilla adolorida—, ya sabes dónde estamos.

—Pero no creo que te convenga acercarte a Misty en un buen rato —añadió Aura. Lo que más sorprendió al chico fue que no había una pizca de diversión en su voz. No bromeaba ni por asomo. Aquel detalle sólo hizo que se sintiera aún más confuso sobre lo ocurrido.

Una y otra vez se preguntaba qué había pasado mientras pedaleaba por la ruta cercana al pueblo con el viento solpando de cara, pero una y otra vez seguía sin respuesta. ¿Por qué le había respondido así a Misty? No lo sabía. ¿Por qué ella le había abofeteado? Todavía menos lo entendía. ¿Y por qué Aura se había dirigido a él con esas palabras que no terminaba tampoco de asimilar? Todas aquellas cuestiones se sumaban a las que ya llevaba consigo, y le hacían sentir mal. Así que decidió concentrarse del todo en disfrutar de aquella soleada mañana y que las ruedas de la bicicleta lo condujeran a él y no al revés. Ni siquiera habló con Pikachu, ya que no sabía qué podría pensar él de todo lo sucedido. Aunque probablemente sería algo parecido a que su entrenador era idiota. O, como decía Iris, un crío. Un crío que cada día lo era más.  
Así lo asumiría delante de ella un rato después, cuando acudió a su encuentro y ambos se sentaron a charlar entre la espesura de los árboles:

—Tienes razón, Iris —admitió con voz apenada, al terminar de relatarle todo lo ocurrido—, no soy más que un crío. Y cada día lo soy más.

Iris lo miró, comprensiva. Era la primera vez que hablaban de ese modo el uno con el otro, pero Ash sabía que podía confiar plenamente en ella.

—Quizá —correspondió, pero sin ningún tono de ironía en su voz, sino con total sinceridad—, pero todos tenemos derecho a cometer errores. Creo que deberías hablar con ella para aclararlo todo, y disculparte si es necesario.

—Es verdad. —Ash bajó la cabeza—. Soy tan tonto que ni me lo había planteado antes.

—Si es que eres un crío —se burló Iris volviendo a lo habitual. En esta ocasión, incluso Ash se rió con ella.

Gracias a la charla con su amiga, él se sentía con los ánimos renovados y más dispuesto a resolver la situación. Con esa idea en mente, se levantó decidido. Pero antes de poder dar un paso, fue interrumpido por la chica de cabellos lilas.

—Espera Ash —lo frenó.

—¿Pasa algo? —dudó él.

—Hay algo que me gustaría que hicieras antes —confesó con un tono misterioso. Ash no pudo ni preguntarle de qué se trataba, porque en dos segundos la chica se subió a uno de los árboles y se colgó de una liana—. ¡Atrápame si puedes! —le desafió antes de saltar. Él no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

De esta inusual forma comenzó una carrera a través del bosque, en la que ambos competían por ser más veloces yendo de liana en liana y brincando por las ramas. En un momento en el que iban bastante parejos, Ash decidió averiguar a qué venía ese juego.

—Iris —la llamó casi sin resuello, pues le había costado mucho darle alcance—. ¿Se puede saber por qué hacemos esto? ¿No se supone que debería estar hablando con Misty ahora mismo?

Ella no le dio ninguna respuesta concreta, sólo algo que contribuyó a confundirlo más:

—Confía en mí —le pidió, y acto seguido realizó un salto impecable que le otorgó una gran ventaja, y Ash se resignó a intentar adelantarla sin hacer más preguntas.

Después de un rato entre árbol y árbol, liana y liana, por fin pudo poner los pies sobre suelo firme. Se sentía algo cansado y mareado, pero en el fondo había sido entretenido. Por el contrario, Iris estaba más eufórica que cuando habían comenzado. Ella estaba en su elemento. Así de exageradamente alegre y saltarina, lo guió sin que él se diera cuenta hasta la puerta de su casa. Pikachu se bajó de su hombro, en el que a duras penas se había mantenido entre tanto salto, y se colocó al lado de la chica para aguardar junto a ella a que alguien respondiera al sonido del timbre. Ash pensó de inmediato en Misty y en si sería una buena idea aparecer delante de ella de pronto sin tener claro si seguía enfadada.

—Oye Iris, no crees que… —aventuró. Pero antes de que pudiera finalizar la frase, la mano de su amiga lo sostuvo del brazo con fuerza y lo metió al otro lado de la puerta.

Lo que encontró no era para nada algo que pudiera esperar. La casa había sido decorada con todo tipo de detalles que sugerían una fiesta, desde globos de colores hasta una enorme pancarta que rezaba ''Felicidades'', y música animada de fondo. Se dejó fascinar por el cálido y juguetón ambiente que se había apoderado del lugar. Un grupo de rostros sonrientes lo recibió con alegría, celebrando que por fin hubiera aparecido su protagonista. Ash pasó la mirada desde su madre a Aura, Maya, Tracey, Gary… y sí, también cierta pelirroja, cuyos ojos y expresión no pudo descifrar.

—Vaya, chicos, ¡menuda sorpresa! —exclamó encantado—. ¿Cómo habéis podido organizar todo esto? —preguntó, todavía emocionado.

Y se sorprendió cuando Misty le sonrió con picardía, rompiendo de pronto esa máscara de frialdad que llevaba antes.

—Lo que ves, Ash —comenzó a explicarle—, es el resultado de un plan hecho a tus espaldas en el que todos hemos colaborado.

—¿Un plan a mis espaldas? —pidió con curiosidad.

—Exacto. Desde el principio. Desde antes de que nos reuniéramos aquí esta mañana, ya habíamos contactado entre nosotros para prepararlo todo. Sin embargo, necesitábamos ultimar algunos detalles, así que les pedimos al profesor Oak, Gary y Tracey que colaboraran. Los dos primeros ya han cumplido su papel invitándote al laboratorio en lugar de venir aquí a felicitarte, mientras que Tracey se ha encargado de transmitirte el mensaje sin que sospecharas que era una forma de alejarte mientras hablábamos.  
Más tarde, Pikachu se ha ocupado de hacerte salir con la excusa del paseo para que pudiéramos empezar a poner todos los adornos y demás. Nosotras, Aura, Maya y yo, hicimos esas huellas que has visto para que él se ocupara de mostrártelas y así guiarte más disimuladamente hacia tu regalo, que era otra forma de alejarte. Aunque luego ha sucedido algo que no se incluía en nuestros planes. —La voz de la chica fue bajando de tono hasta quedarse en un susurro.

Ash enseguida entendió a qué se refería. Su metedura de pata, quizá no al chocarse contra el árbol, sino al soltarle aquellas siete palabras que tanto le habían afectado.

—Sobre lo de antes, Misty —intentó disculparse, aunque fuera estando todos los demás delante—, quería…

—Ya está todo olvidado —intervino ella, negando con la cabeza—. Mira que a veces eres tonto, Ash —le espetó, pero lo dijo más como si se tratara de algo gracioso.

De nuevo otra frase cuyo significado le resultaba incomprensible, pero al menos Misty ya no estaba molesta con él.

—Como iba diciendo —volvió a encaminarse hacia el punto donde había dejado su explicación—, pese a ese pequeño percance las cosas han salido a pedir de boca. Iris ha sido muy lista al tomar el control de la situación y seguir con nuestro plan de distraerte. Gracias a ella hemos podido continuar con lo planeado —miró con complicidad a la aludida, que sonreía orgullosa—. Y así, con la colaboración de todos hemos dispuesto esta fiesta para ti.

Ash se mostró algo confundido tras sus últimas palabras. Allí había algo que no encajaba.

—¿Todos? —dudó, como dando a entender que faltaba alguien.

Misty asintió.

—Pero —indicó—, para terminar todavía falta un detalle.

Justo entonces, Delia, que se había ausentado de la habitación durante ese tiempo, hizo su entrada desde la cocina. Arrastraba una especie de carrito con la tarta de cumpleaños más enorme y deliciosa que cualquiera hubiese podido ver en su vida. Ash abrió la boca, no para decir nada, sino para dejarla así en un claro gesto de ''esto es imposible''.

—Espero que os guste a todos, pero en especial a ti, hijo —deseó—. Millo y Brock han trabajado muchísimo para prepararla.

Los dos mencionados aparecieron nada más oír sus nombres.

—¿Os-os he dicho alguna vez que sois los mejores, chicos? —dijo Ash con un brillo en los ojos. Luego giró la cabeza y miró a dos de sus amigas, dos tan glotonas como él—. Aura, Iris, ¿sabéis lo que esto significa, no?

Ellas movieron la cabeza diciendo claramente que sí.

—¡A comer! —exclamaron ambas al unísono, mientras los tres se abalanzaban sobre la tarta. El resto los miró con incredulidad.

—¿No quieres ni soplar las velas antes? —cuestionó Delia, que ya llevaba el encendedor preparado. Mentalmente, se preguntó si se comerían incluso las velas.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Maya—. ¡Dejad algo para los demás!

A Ash le entraron ganas de reír y casi se atraganta, pero es que aquello era demasiado. De pronto se dio cuenta de que jamás olvidaría aquel cumpleaños, con sus buenos y malos momentos y toda la infinita clase de emociones que había vivido. El mejor de su vida sin duda alguna, y eso que aún quedaba día por disfrutar.


End file.
